Escape
by beermoney5
Summary: Sesshomaru meets up with someone he finds in the personals on the internet. A oneshot done for the Anniversery Challenge on Dokuga Contest - theme paper.


**A/N: **Okay, I give up. This site will not allow me to post this oneshot in the formate that I wanted to ( this is the only site that wont ) so I'm going to explaine one thing about it so it wont be confusing. Anything that is a message, letter or song lyrics will be in italics.

**Escape**

Sesshomaru woke up and carefully got out of bed so as not to disturb Kagome. He grabbed a cup of coffee before heading to his study. He sat down, started up his computer, and went thru the personals. He couldn't believe he was doing this but Kagome and his relationship was starting to become stagnate after three years and he was thinking he needed a change, even if it was only for one night. He couldn't believe he was sinking this low to be going thru the personal adds just to find a one night stand when he could pick up any woman he wanted at a night club or bar. But here he was, sifting though all the idiotic posts. He was about to give up and log off when he came to one that intrigued him.

_I like strawberry margaritas and the sound of the rain. If you like making love at midnight on the sands of the beach then I'm the love that you've been looking for, so reply to me and escape._

He signed in under his user id and typed a reply.

_I also like Strawberry margaritas and the sound of the rain. And yes, I would like to make love at midnight on the sands of the beach. How about we cut through all this red tape and meet me in Malibu were we'll plan our escape. _

Later in the day he got a reply.

_Okay, were do you want to meet in Malibu and how will I know it's you?_

He typed his reply.

_Meet me at Seafresh and I will be sitting at the back table in the corner. If you're not familiar with it let me know and I'll give you directions._

If she was pleasing to his eyes, he had planned to treat this woman to dinner then take her to the beach house that he and Kagome had used only once during there relationship. After he was done sending his reply he contacted the housekeeper in Malibu and told her to be sure there were fresh linens and towels and a stocked fridge. He heard Kagome walking through the front door, returning from the store, after he hung up.

"I'm going to be going to Vegas this weekend with some guys from the office. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." He mentioned as she came into his study.

"Oh. That's last minute." She replied with surprise.

"I know. I'm sorry. But if you don't want me to go, I'll cancel."

"No, I don't want you to do that. Go and have fun. I don't want to ruin your plans."

"You're sure you're okay with this?" He asked as guilt started to flood him.

"Yeah. Go have fun I'll hang out with Sango while your gone."

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk

Friday afternoon found Sesshomaru driving on the Pacific Coast Highway with the top down on his sports car, listening to a classic rock station, as he headed to Malibu. A few strands of hair had come loose from his long braid and blew in the breeze as he drove. This highway was one of the nicest drives in California with the beautiful scenery of the white caped waves cashing on the beaches he passed. Occasionally you could see a dolphin coming up for air out in the distance. But today he couldn't enjoy it as the guilt of what he was planning to do consumed him. Kagome didn't hesitate to give her blessings for him to go on last minute notice to supposedly hang out with friends in Vegas. He glanced over at the small cooler that sat next to him on the other seat. She had even packed him a lunch for the trip just in case he didn't want to stop to get something to eat. He reached over and opened it spying a piece of paper on top. He picked it up and unfolded it and glanced quickly at the short message it contained.

_Love you and have a great time. You deserve it after all the long hours spent recently at work._

_xoxo Kagome_

He didn't think he could feel any more guilt than he already did, but he was wrong. She was so caring and trusting. It was one of the things he loved about her. He remembered the first time he took her out, which was at the very same restaurant that he was meeting this other woman at. _'What the hell I'm I doing?' _He thought as he continued his drive to Malibu.

He was almost to the restaurant when he decided to just buy this woman dinner and apologize for making her drive all the way out there, before going back home to Kagome and find ways to rekindle their relationship.

As he sat in the back of the restaurant and waited, he finally saw the woman of his dreams walk through the doors and head towards his table. He recognized her beautiful smile. The gorgeous contours and shape of her face. The long black hair. And the stunning blue eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here at this particular table." Kagome said as Sesshomaru got up to pull out her chair for her. "I'm assuming you're Demon Lord." She asked, referring to his pen name.

"Yes. And I'm guessing you're Priestess?" He asked as he sat back down.

Kagome just nodded with a slight laugh as she spoke. "At one point on the way here I had turned around heading home. That's why I was late. But as I pulled into the parking lot I remembered our first date. Even though we have slipped into the same old routine day in and day out with our relationship I realized how much I love you. I was going to apologize to the guy I was meeting and go back home."

"I was going to do the same. I didn't know those things about you that were in your add."

"I guess there is a lot we don't know about each other, isn't there?" Kagome paused before continuing. "So where does this leave us?"

Sesshomaru got up and offered his hand to her. "I suggest we head to the beach house and spend the weekend getting to know each other better."

"But we haven't eaten yet."

"There's something else I want instead."

Kagome took his hand and blushed at his comment. Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her car then headed to his own. As he started it he was surprised at the song that was playing on the radio.

_If you like Pina Coladas. And getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga. If you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight. In the dunes on the cape. Then I'm the love that you've looked for. Write to me and escape._

He looked over towards Kagome's car and saw her expression and knew she was listing to the same station. _'How ironic.'_ He thought as he pulled out of the parking lot with Kagome following behind.

**A/N: **This oneshot was inspired by the song Escape also known as The Pina Colada Song.


End file.
